Manes Adventures- Bizarre High school
by Do you understannnnndu
Summary: Primera parte de "Manes Adventures", esta es una historia con las versiones humanas de mlp, estos deberán lidiar con varios problemas en una escuela con varios estudiantes que tienen la capacidad de controlar la energía dándoles capacidades y habilidades sorprendentes, en esta aventura descubrirán mas sobre sus poderes ademas de descubrir los secretos de la piedra "Agatha"


**Hola compañeros lectores, esta es mi primera historia, intentare hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, esta es una historia que utiliza los personajes de my Little pony en su versión de Equestria girls, también contara con personajes originales. Cabe destacar que intentare recrear de la mejor forma cada personaje de parte de Hasbro, me gustaría pedir que dejaran recomendaciones y opiniones en las reviews, sin más espero les guste este primer capítulo.**

 **~Manes Adventures**

 _ **Bizarre High School~**_

 **Capítulo 1: " Bienvenido a Canterlot high!" Parte 1**

Empieza un nuevo día de clases para las chicas en Canterlot high, ellas acababan de volver de vacaciones hace unos dos días, en la parte de atrás del salón estaban reunidas cuatro chicas, había una de pelo de arcoíris que estaba sentada y con los pies apoyados encima del pupitre, sentada en la mesa de delante estaba una chica de hermoso cabello morado, y por ultimo frente a ellas habían dos chicas paradas, una de pelo rubio y sombrero y la otra de pelo violeta y gafas, estas chicas no eran nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Twilight Sparkle. Estas chicas llevaban esperando un buen rato, al parecer esperaban a que llegara alguien o a algunos.

-¡Ahg! Ya me canse de esperar, ¿dónde demonios están Pinkie pie y Fluttershy?- dijo Rainbow Dash reclinándose en la silla aburrida.

-¡Oh! ¿No crees que les podría haber pasado algo?- dijo Rarity con cara de preocupación.

-… de seguro se retrasaron por alguna estupidez, no deben tardar en llegar hehe- dijo Applejack tomándoselo a la ligera.

-… si no mal recuerdo, la directora Celestia dijo nos dijo que hoy llegaría un alumno nuevo a nuestra clase- dijo Twilight recordando justamente las palabras de la directora ayer.

-No te emociones terroncito, dijo "posiblemente", no es seguro de que llegue-dijo Applejack.

-Oh tienes razón querida, ya no recordaba eso, tal vez llegue alguien a quien le guste la moda tanto como a mí- dijo Rarity con sus ojos brillantes.

Applejack suelta un suspiro –se lo dije a Twilight y te lo repito a ti, no te emociones- dijo Applejack con cara algo desinteresada.

-Uh, más vale que Pinkie venga, no le va a hacer mucha gracia perderse la llegada del chico o chica nuevo hehe, a Fluttershy… creo que le daría un poco igual, es tan tímida que ni se molestaría en presentarse- dijo con un tono de burla Rainbow Dash.

-¡Tienes razón!, ayer Pinkie estaba muy emocionada por la noticia, entonces eso me hace preocuparme más por su demora - dijo Twilight dando una mirada preocupada a la puerta.

Después de ese tren de conversación quedo un silencio de preocupación, hasta que un gran estruendo interrumpió el silencio, fue tan grande que hizo a los demás estudiantes del aula mirar hacia el lugar de origen del sonido, el sonido venia de la puerta de la sala.

-¡YA LLEGUE PROFESORA!- el estruendo era el eufórico grito de Pinkie Pie que entro al aula rápidamente con la fuerza de un elefante.

Todos los estudiantes que habían llegado hasta ese momento miraron a Pinkie pie que había quedado frente a toda la clase por haberse detenido al darse cuenta de que no había llegado la profesora.

-…! Ups!~- exclamo Pinkie mientras se iba rápidamente a donde estaban sus amigas.

-…que forma más eh... desapercibida de entrar querida – le dijo sarcásticamente Rarity.

-Oh, ¿enserio lo crees?- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-olvídate de eso, ¿no has visto a Fluttershy?, pensé que vendría contigo- dijo Twilight con cara de duda.

Pinkie se da la vuelta y mira a todos lados -… que raro, juraría que si venia conmigo en el camino- dijo Pinkie rascándose la sien.

-Olvídenlo, allí viene- dijo Rainbow Dash apuntando a la puerta con un lápiz de su escritorio.

Después de las palabras de Rainbow Dash las chicas se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta, donde vieron a Fluttershy, entrar de forma muy silenciosa en el salón.

-¡Ahí estás Fluttershy!- grito Pinkie haciendo que Fluttershy se sobresalte.

-… no era necesario gritar Pinkie ¬¬ - dijo Applejack.

-Hola querida~- dijo Rarity con un tono cantarín.

Flutteshy camina donde sus amigas –lamento llegar tarde, pero al menos… aun no llega la profesora…- dijo aliviada.

-si si si, ¿dónde estaban?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-bueno… estaba ayudando a Pinkie a traer unas cajas con cupcakes, y era algo difícil llevar tantas sin que se cayeran, así que nos demoramos un poco- dijo Fluttershy excusándose.

-espera, ¿Para qué quieres cupcakes?- dijo Twilight impresionada.

-Dah, para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo o amiga bobita –respondió Pinkie.

-Pinkie… ¿cuantas cajas trajiste?- dijo Applejack con curiosidad.

-Oh fueron unas pocas solamente, en total son ocho cajas- dijo Pinkie con total naturalidad y una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Ocho!? ¿Porque tantas?- dijo horrorizada Rarity.

-por si le gustaban mucho los cupcakes, es obvio jaja- dijo sonriente Pinkie Pie.

-supongo que da igual, al menos no habrás hecho que Fluttershy llevara las ocho cajas ¿verdad?- dijo Applejack apoyándose en la pared al lado del pupitre de Rainbow Dash.

-Pff, claro que no, solo llevó siete- dijo Pinkie aun con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas quedaron en silencio tras las palabras de Pinkie Pie.

-¿será broma no?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿ah? ¿Porque lo dices?- dijo Pinkie con su característica felicidad.

-¿porque ella llevó casi todas? ¿No era más equitativo que llevaran cuatro y cuatro?- le respondió Rainbow Dash un poco molesta.

-um… pues es obvio no puedo llevar más de una caja en la cabeza, se caerían jiji- dijo Pinkie pasando por alto el tono de Rainbow Dash.

-¿¡porque demonios llevarías las cajas en la cabeza!?- dijo Applejack desconcertada.

-um… no se enojen con Pinkie… ella llevaba las manos ocupadas con otras cosas… no podía llevar las cajas, de hecho le agradezco que al menos me haya ayudo con una caja… aunque tuviera que llevarla en la cabeza- dijo Fluttershy con tono calmado y liviano.

-…- Twilight suelta un suspiro- supongo que no importa, si a Fluttershy le da igual…- dijo Twilight.

-por cierto querida, ¿qué llevabas en tus manos que te impedía ayudar a Fluttershy? – pregunto Rarity curiosa.

-¡Oh!, solo unas cuantas bolsas con globos y un graaaan pastel- dijo con una gran sonrisa Pinkie Pie.

-¿Oh… y donde está todo eso que trajiste? , incluyendo todos los cupcakes- pregunto Rainbow Dash bajando los pies de la mesa.

-Oh, lo dejamos todo en la cocina- dijo Pinkie sentándose en su asiento.

-¿qué? ¿Las dejaron guardar sus cosas ahí?- pregunto Twilight.

-sip~- respondió Pinkie con tono cantarín.

-… ya veo- dijo Twilight sin más que decir.

-hey terroncito, supongo que prepararas algo bastante…ruidoso para darle la bienvenida al nuevo ¿no?- pregunto Applejack mientras sacaba una caja de jugo de su mochila.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo Pinkie dando un pequeño salto.

-yo creo que deberías hacerlo en nuestro receso para almorzar, aunque no es que sea buena idea hacer tanto desorden en escuela- dijo Rarity.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Pinkie haciendo caso a la primera sugerencia de Rarity.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas entre ellas, la Maestra Cheerilee entro en el aula, haciendo que las chicas dejen lo que estaban haciendo y se sienten en sus puestos, en la fila del lado de la ventana estaba Rainbow Dash estaba sentada con los pies arriba de su pupitre nuevamente, junto a ella estaba sentada Fluttershy con sus cuadernos ya puestos sobre la mesa, en la fila de en medio estaban sentadas Twilight y Pinkie Pie, Twilight bien atenta a la maestra y Pinkie apoyada en la mesa mirando con una sonrisa, en la fila que da hacia adentro del colegio estaban sentadas Applejack y Rarity, Rarity conversando hacia adelante con otra chica y Applejack algo molesta porque no alcanzo a siquiera comenzar de beber su jugo, decidiendo guardarlo.

-Buenos días, lamento haber tardado un poco jeje, Ejem, además quiero pedir disculpas por ausentarme estos dos días de vuelta de clases, pero realmente no me encontraba en condiciones de dar mis clases- dijo algo apenada la maestra Cheerilee.

-No se preocupe maestra, ya está aquí así que no hay problema jaja- dijo Rainbow de buen humor.

-… bueno gracias Rainbow, pero baja tus pies de la mesa por favor- dijo regañándola pero sin perder el tono de buena onda.

-Oh jeje claro maestra Cheerilee- dijo Rainbow bajando rápidamente sus pies y sentándose bien.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos a clase- dijo la maestra Cheerilee con entusiasmo.

Habían pasado 42 minutos desde el comienzo de la clase, y todo seguía normalmente, como cualquier otro día, todas las chicas ponían bastante atención a la maestra, hasta que Pinkie decidió susurrarle a Twilight.

-Hey Twi- le susurro Pinkie.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy poniendo atención- le respondió Twilight.

-¿no se supone que hoy llegaría el compañero nuevo?- pregunto Pinkie confusa.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Pinkie Twilight se quedó pensando un momento –tienes razón, normalmente debería haber llegado al comienzo de la clase ¿no?, tal vez hoy no pudo venir… será mañana Pinkie- le respondió a su amiga para después pensar "Aunque es bastante irresponsable faltar tu primer día de clases".

Mientras Twilight y Pinkie hablaban y los demás ponían atención a la clase, la puerta sonó.

-¿Oh? Qué raro, supongo que será un aviso de los superiores o algo así- dijo la maestra Cheerilee mientras se iba a abrir la puerta.

La maestra Cheerilee abrió la puerta y saludo amablemente, cuando la persona que estaba en la puerta entro revelo que era nada más y nada menos que la directora Celestia, quien entro de forma tranquila saludando a todos los estudiantes.

-Buenos días directora Celestia- dijeron todos los alumnos prácticamente al unísono.

-chicos, la directora Celestia viene a avisarnos algo, pónganle atención- dijo con una sonrisa la profesora Cheerilee.

-si- dijeron nuevamente todos.

-Bueno chicos, como algunos ya sabrán, hoy llega un nuevo estudiante a esta clase- dijo la directora Celestia.

Después de las palabras de Celestia comenzaron algunos cuchicheos.

La directora solo alzo ligeramente una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio –bueno, él ha viajado bastante para llegar hasta esta escuela, ya que el viene de Japón, lo que quería decirles es que ayuden a su compañero a acostumbrarse a este lugar, y lo hagan sentir como en casa, bueno ustedes me entienden- la directora se rio con la boca cerrada.

-Oh "EL", entonces es un chico ¿no? –dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Así es- dijo la directora para después hacer un gesto hacia la puerta, indicando de pasar a alguien.

Después de la invitación de la directora Celestia un chico de 1.80 metros entro en la sala, el chico vestía un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camiseta verde pantano, además de pantalones y zapatos igualmente negros.

-Bueno, este es su nuevo compañero, dejare que se presente y pueda integrarse a la clase, yo por mi parte debo volver al trabajo jaja- dijo feliz la directora Celestia mientras salía del salón cerrando la puerta y dejando un silencio muerto.

-Bueno chicos, él es su nuevo compañero, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto amablemente la profesora Cheerilee.

El chico que estaba con la mirada baja y sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones levanto su mirada y asintió a la maestra -… mi nombre es Gio Kuro, como ya les dijo la directora Celestia, provengo de Japón- dijo de forma tajante Kuro.

-¿ah sí?, pues no pareces japonés para nada jaja- dijo Rainbow Dash sin ánimos de molestar.

-supongo- dijo nuevamente Gio ignorándola –señorita Cheerilee, ¿dónde puedo sentarme?-.

-bueno… puedes sentarte allí, detrás de Applejack- dijo sonriendo la profesora.

-…- Gio quedo callado.

-Oh jeje cierto, es la chica de sombrero, siéntate junto a la chica rubia tras ella- dijo algo avergonzada la maestra.

Gio asintió y fue con sus cosas a sentarse al lado de la chica.

-Hola- dijo la chica cuando Gio se sentó a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves hehe, ¿cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Derpy mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-… soy Gio Kuro- dijo Gio con el mismo tono de voz de antes, para después pensar "¿que no lo acabo de decir ahí adelante?"-.

Después de que Gio se presentara de nuevo Derpy estuvo un tiempo mirándolo sin decir nada.

-… ¿necesitas algo?- dijo Gio algo incómodo.

-¿quieres un muffin?- le respondió Derpy poniendo un muffin en frente de Gio.

Gio se quedó mirando un momento algo desconcertado - …no- dijo para después volver a mirar al frente en dirección a Cheerilee.

-Oh…-dijo Derpy guardando el muffin algo apenada.

-Bueno… continuemos con la clase- dijo Cheerilee volviendo a explicar sus cosas.

Mientras la maestra explicaba Rarity y Applejack se dieron la vuelta con la intención de hablar con Gio, aunque Gio no le dio importancia a que se dieran vuelta y siguió poniendo atención.

-Hey Gio- dijo Applejack llamando su atención.

Gio solo se limitó a mirar en su dirección.

-Es un gusto recibir compañeros nuevos, ojala podamos llevarnos bien, mi nombre es Applejack- dijo con buen ánimo Applejack.

-Oh concuerdo con mi amiga Applejack, mi nombre es Rarity y para nosotras es todo un placer que hayas decidido venir aquí, a nuestra escuela quiero decir- dijo Rarity soltando una pequeña risa.

-… no fue decisión mía, pero da igual- dijo Gio sin expresión alguna.

-em… eh, ¡Oh! Veo que tienes un buen gusto con la moda querido jaja, esa ropa que llevas te queda divina- dijo Rarity intentando salvar la conversación.

-¿ah sí? Pues mira tú- dijo Gio volviendo su mirada hacia la profesora.

Rarity y Applejack se miraron con una cara de mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, después decidieron que sería mejor no intentar seguir forzando la conversación y se dieron la vuelta.

Mientras todo eso pasaba a un lado de Gio Derpy miraba confusa lo que pasaba.

Tiempo después la clase finaliza, cuando esto sucede Gio solo se levanta y sale del aula. Poco a poco todos los alumnos salieron del salón, quedando dentro solo las 6 chicas.

-Hey, vi que hablaron con Gio, ¿qué tal?, a mi… me pareció que era un poco serio y aburrido- dijo Rainbow Dash reclinándose en su silla.

-em… bueno querida él era…- Rarity que estaba sentada encima de una mesa al frente de Rainbow Dash intentaba describirlo.

-¡era increíblemente irritante!, no hablamos casi nada con él y su actitud fría y desinteresada me colmo la paciencia- dijo molesta Applejack que estaba parada frente a Rarity.

-¿qué? ¿De veras?- Pregunto Twilight que aun escribía unas cosas en su cuaderno.

-Bueno… si, aunque no quería decirlo de una forma tan directa- dijo Rarity.

-tal vez… solo está algo agotado y molesto por el viaje… además del gran cambio que tuvo su vida…- dijo Fluttershy con voz baja parada junto a Twilight.

-Tal vez tengas razón Fluttershy, aunque no creo que sea excusa para ser así como dicen las chicas- dijo Twilight.

-Pf, de seguro no quería que lo molestaran en clases, quería concentrarse jaja, ya verán como si intentamos hablar con él en otra ocasión será diferente- dijo con bastante alegría Pinkie en una mesa junto a Applejack.

-¿Al menos pudieron descubrir algo de él?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Aparte de que le da igual la moda y parece que no le importa que seamos amigables con el… creo que nada- dijo Rarity en tono de broma.

-Oh si, también dijo que no vino a esta escuela por su cuenta, o algo así, ¿cierto Rarity?- agrego Applejack.

-¡Oh tienes razón querida!, dijo que el venir aquí no había sido cosa suya, tal vez por eso estaba molesto- dijo Rarity.

-… mmh… es probable- dijo Twilight pensando.

-Bueno entonces hagamos que esté feliz de estar en esta escuela jaja- dijo Pinkie con gran ánimo.

-bien dicho Pinkie, seguramente es un buen chico- dijo Twilight.

Justo después de que Twilight terminara de hablar se escuchó una voz que venia del pasillo que decía "Oh de veras lo lamento, no fue mi intención".

-… ¿escucharon eso? Es la voz de Derpy, ¿que habrá pasado?...- dijo Twilight algo preocupada.

-normalmente pensaría que a Fluttershy le paso algo, pero está acá jaja- dijo a tono de broma Rainbow Dash.

-… ¬¬- Fluttershy solo miro a Rainbow.

-Vale perdón jaja- dijo Rainbow rascándosela nuca.

-¿no habrá pasado algo con Gio?, durante la clase vi que cambio algunas palabras con Gio y él no tenía cara muy amigable- dijo Rarity.

-espero que no… - dijo Twilight.

-¡Pero dejen de hablar y vamos de una vez!- dijo Pinkie sin quitar su voz alegre.

-Tiene razón – dijo Applejack empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Las demás chicas siguieron a Applejack saliendo todas de la sala, cuando salieron se fijaron que a unos cuantos metros estaba Derpy de rodillas recogiendo algunas cosas, alrededor habían unas pocas personas, y en frente de Derpy había otra persona.

-¡Eek! ¡Es sombra!- exclamo Twilight al fijarse en la persona frente a Derpy.

Sombra que estaba dando la espalda a las chicas en su posición, giro su cabeza para mirar a las chicas.

 _ **~Manes Adventures**_

 _ **Bizarre High School~**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
